Operation: Insurresction
by BlackJack983
Summary: Rachel McKenzie,Numbuh 362, is leading the KND, now a criminal orginization. Her actions have caused several lieutenants, namely Cree Lincon, to create a rebel faction. Working together with Sector-V and Number 72, Rachel's reign might come to an end.
1. Chapter 1

Hostile Takeover

Tomorrow Rachel McKenzie, a.k.a Numbuh 362, will scheduled decommissioned. The whole thing stank, why the hell should she go through with it? They would have to drag her to that thing, she won't go voluntarily. Fortunately for her, she had a plan that would change the very essence of the KND.

Secretly, she had made deals with some separate teenage organizations not affiliated with the Delightful Children. If she went through with this, an army of two million strong will back her up if needed. Combined with the KND, they could make a powerful faction. With it, she can take down the Delightful Children, eliminate Father, and assert her dominance to the world.

Then, her assistant ran up to her.

"What is it?" Rachel calmly asked.

"Numbuh 362," he began. "You're aware that you're scheduled for decommissioning?"

"Correct."

"And you know of your successor?"

"Yes…72." Numbuh 72 was thought of as a real Big Boss. He was charismatic, loyal, devoted, and would risk his own safety for his men. A true leader. And a thorn in her side.

"Well, you are to attend his inauguration tonight, where you will surrender your position as Supreme Commander."

"Fine, inform them I will be there shortly."

He scurried off, leaving Rachel fuming. She slammed her fist into the wall, leaving a hole in it. How dare they force her to step down! And toss her aside as if she were a leaf in the wind. She needed to act fast. She pulled out her phone and dialed a number.

"Yes?" the voice asked. Her second in command, Tom Boward, was approaching the moon base by shuttle.

"You're going to come here quick."

"Why, what's going on?"

"72's inauguration that's what. How many men do you have with you."

"A fleet surrounding the base, just about everyone I guess."

"Good, when you get to the hangar, don't kill the guards."

"Ok, ok, don't worry little girl."

Now she was angry. "I am NOT A LITTLE GIRL! Not your princess, not your sunshine, not anything!"

"Calm down, deep breaths."

Rachel took a few deep breaths, and relaxed. "All right, remember your jobs."

"Of course."

"Don't screw things up." She signed off, and leaned against the wall. She walked through a hallway, opened a door, and lay down on her bed. She reached for her bottle of liquor, and drank the entire thing, to numb the pain she felt. She took up drinking two months ago, after a lengthy war against KND traitors.

Tom looked around, his men were geared up, they were approaching the hangar, and it was almost time.

"You know what to do," he said to his team. "No casualties, knock them out if needed."

They nodded, cocking the barrels of their Aks as an answer. This is it, the dawn of a new faction, one that would dwarf the power of Father's group. His only regret is that Matthew McGee isn't here, the Peach Creeker would have made a fine trooper.

Rachel looked at the mirror, to see if there was anything on her dress. She had an entire wardrobe of clothing, an picked out a black dress with the KND insignia. She got word that the Tom's squads have entered the base, though no one else knew. She smiled, thinking of just what she should do with those who would oppose her.

Tom, with his squad, crept through the hallways. They had already tranquilized eight guards, and captured those who didn't go down so easily. They reached the command center, it was empty, not a soul. Tables filled with food were set up, and a stage with a podium.

"Take your positions," he barked. As the troopers were going to their hiding places, he checked his watch. The inauguration was to commence in thirty seconds. He quickly his behind under a table, and waited.

Rachel smiled to herself as she went on the stage. She knew they were in here, but everyone didn't know it. The only ones who knew besides her were Numbuh 1's squad, and had already pledged their total allegiance to her. When she truly ruled the KND, she would make them her generals. 72 and a few other sat in seats behind her, as well as 86, another conspirator. As she took her seat, 72 got up, and spoke.

"Here is the end of a great leadership," 72 said. "One filled with victory, triumph, and hope."

The crow applauded him, she had to hand it to him, he did know how to make a speech. Just when he was about to continue, Tom and his men popped out of their hiding places, Aks at the ready. Rachel grabbed 72, and jammed a pistol against his throat.

"Rachel what is this?" 72 asked.

"Glad you asked," she said. "As you are well aware of, I'm scheduled to be decommissioned tomorrow."

"So?"

"So, how am I going to lead the Kids Next Door to power if I'm not in control?"

72 then realized it, and kicked her in the abdomen. He grabbed her pistol and had her in a chokehold. The troopers aimed, waiting for the chance to shoot.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," a trooper said.

"Try me," 72 yelled back. When the troopers came closer, he brought the pistol to her head. "Don't get any closer, or she get it."

She kicked him in the guts, slammed her fist into his stomach, and finished it with a blow to the chest area.

"You done yet?" Rachel asked.

"Why?"

"Why am I doing this? I realized that for everything to be in order, you have to take everything. That is what it takes to lead us to supremacy."

"You're planning to take on the world?"

"What else." She spat on his face, and turned to the audience. "Kids Next Door! I leave it to you…to decide who you will follow."

A Squad of KND operatives moved to her side. Several others followed, followed by Tom's squad. 86 and the V-Sector squad stood beside her. Only a small number sided with 72, seeing that they were outnumbered, they reluctantly moved to her side. 72 was left alone.

"Looks like they're with me," Rachel taunted. "Sectors H through L, take him and anyone who sided with him to the prison holds."

Numbuh 72 stared hard into Rachel's eyes. "This isn't over. Someone will take you down, and I'll be there when it happens."

But she already lost interest. She huddled Numbuh 1 and 86, discussing on what changes should be done to KND. Two operatives moved in quickly, knowing 72's superior combat skill. They hauled him out of the room, with him still blabbing on how someone would avenge him. Now she truly had control.


	2. Chapter 2

Development

Rachel sat on her throne, wondering just what she should do. Just a few hours ago, her lieutenants Cameron Hunter and The Gourd, real name Jonny 2x4, were putting quite a strong resistance to KND's greatest enemy, the Urban Rangers. But it turns out that Jonny was a mole, and hacked into their network. He erased all traces of the specs for the warship Arsenal Gear, the prototype also destroyed by Jonny and his band of Urban Rangers. Now she was here, wondering what to make of it.

They had saved at least bits and pieces of the plans, and they were already developing a new experimental weapon. Based off of a video game series, this weapon will be able to shoot warheads from anywhere, even in the void of space. But, even with their technology, it can only go so far. But the technicians managed to produce a quadruple legged tank. If only the Rolf joined her, if only Cam didn't screw up, so any Ifs.

The Urban Rangers, a group changed by Rolf Vrolik to be a private security force. Rachel knew that they would make an excellent addition to her group, and tried to convince them to join her. They refused.

"_Worthless fools_," she thought.

After that argument, she declared war on them. She did everything, bombings, invasion, peace talks, and blackmail. Despite this, they were still standing. The Rangers fought them all over the world, in places like Rome and Greece, and in their own artic base.

Rachel knew that for all her power, there was a chance that she could lose the war. Where she was selfish, Rolf was self-sacrificing. Where she wanted power, Rolf wanted people to be free. Where she had greed, Rolf was charitable.

"If only you joined Rolf," she mumbled. "Then this would have never happened." She walked toward the hangar, where Metal Gear was being developed. Overseeing construction was Numbuh 86, now using her real name Fanny.

"You need something boss?" Fanny asked.

"Just wondering how the unit's development is going," Rachel said.

"Well, remember it's only a prototype. But if the test goes out well, they'll build the real unit."

"yes, the Inter-Continental Ballistic Metal Gear. Do we have any ICBMs?"

"About two hundred."

"How long until it can fire?"

"A few days."

Rachel left the hangar, then went to her room. Since the takeover, she has ordered new furniture and items to be placed here. The room was fitted with computers, an armory, and a small bar filled with exotic beverages. Rachel poured herself a tall glass of Arabian Vodka, and took it all in with one gulp. Fanny tried to get her to quit drinking, but where's the fun in that.

Three days later

"Is it done yet?" Rachel asked.

The technician looked up from his work to his leader. "One more thing, the it's all set." Rachel impatiently waited until he hooked up the final systems. "Done."

"About time." She pushed him aside, and looked around. "Where's the test pilot?"

"He couldn't be here, he's-"

She grabbed the scientist by the neck. "Does it look like I care? NO! Now tell that australian midget to get his ass here right now!"

Later, an upset, fuming Wally Beatles came down to the hangar, in his pilot uniform.

"Well it's about time," Rachel said.

"What now great leader," Wally sarcastically said.

Rachel ignored the insult. "Metal Gear has just been completed."

"So I've heard."

"The ICBMs are already loaded, here's your target." Rachel handed him a folder on the target.

Wally studied it's contents, and looked at her. "Are you out of your mind?"

"What did you say?"

"This…the target is one of our own. Are you out of your mind?!"

"A small sacrifice. But no one else but you, me, and the techs know about the project."

"These are our men were taking about, and you want to test this thing on them."

"But it won't be us who pulled the trigger. I'll just say that Father pulled the trigger. Besides, I received reports that they're planning to betray me, I can't have that." Rachel loomed over Wally, her eyes growing dark. "This will be just between us understand?"

For all his experience, Wally was slightly afraid, knowing her mental heath was deteriorating. "Fine." He got in the cockpit, flipped a few switches, and Metal Gear came to life.

"Target locked on," Wally announced.

Rachel looked from the hangar window, and debated whether or not to shoot. But she's changed drastically the past few weeks, there's no turning back now. "Fire."

The ICBM warhead fired from the Metal Gear's rear launcher. It flew straight into the direction of Eastern Europe, where is disappeared from sight. Wally climbed out of the mech, and faced Rachel.

"Happy?" he said.

"That will be all Number 4," Rachel replied. "Dismissed."

Two hours later

Rachel was taking a shower when her cell phone rang. She shut off the shower, put on a robe, and answered the call.

"What?" Rachel snapped.

"Umm…Boss," Number 3 said. "There's been an…incident."

"What incident?" Rachel didn't need to be told what it was.

"There's been an explosion in an European base. We have reason to believe that Father used a weapon to wipe it out."

"Were there any survivors?"

"None."

An evil smiled formed on her lips. So the weapon did work, Metal Gear has proven itself to be a powerful weapon. And as a bonus, she killed anyone who had the stupidity to rebel.

"Rachel?"

"Recover their bodies. They should at least be given a proper burial."

She signed off, and dialed another number.

"Hey, you there?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah I'm here," said the informant.

"Do they know?"

"All about it, though I never thought you would be this cruel."

"Well, not even Father has the guts to kill. He just wants us to be second class, but I want order."

"You know for a kid, you're pretty smart. A little mad though, wouldn't you agree?"

"I admit it, what it the nukes and all."

"How the hell did you-"

"Get nukes? You'd be surprised how many black market connections you can get."

"Well, don't get my little sister involved in this."

Rachel laughed insanely, then got back on the line. "What's wrong Cree? Afraid she'll get shot?"

"You're sick you know that? Now I've gotta go. "

"What about the teen ninja?"

"The unit has already agreed, everyone know their roles. Except Sted, but he's been…taken care of. We strike in three weeks."

"Good. Over and out."

Rachel signed off, and walked down the hallway, humming to herself. If all went well, she'll have Father's teen ninja unit and TND in her pocket.


	3. Father’s last stand

Father's last stand

Rachel strapped on her command vest, loaded her AK, and walked down the ramp. Before her was an army of KND and Haven troopers, lead by Teen Ninja generals. Before they eliminate the Urban Rangers, they must apprehend potential allies.

"All right maggots listen up!" Rachel yelled. "Those Urban Losers have denied a peace with us."

The army howled in approval.

"But hear my words, they will no succeed. Our armies have grown, and now we take down KND's original enemy, Father!"

The crowd began roaring wildly, shaking the base to it's foundations.

"Rolf might try to ally with him, but we won't give him the chance! Father has been a thorn on our side for too long, it's time we pluck him out!"

Rachel walked away as the army went into a frenzy, foam forming on their mouths. Cree ran up to her, wearing a modified version of the ninja suit.

"You sure we should be doing this?" Cree asked. "You're getting a little out of control."

Rachel responded by downing a full bottle of beer, and smashed it on the floor. "Do you want them to beat us? No? Then I suggest you shut up."

Cree mumbled under her breath, and left. As she walked into the hangar, she looked around. Troopers were loading onto shuttles, and technicians were preparing Metal Gear for launch.

"Where are the other models?" Rachel asked.

"Ma'am, they're not finished yet," the technician answered. "There's been an accident with the construction tools. And the workers-."

Rachel grabbed the technician by the neck, and threw him against the mech's hull. The others watched as she punched him repeatedly in the stomach. She walked away from the techs, walked into the cockpit, and donned a pilot's headset. She moved an eyed module used in attack choppers, and flipped several switches.

Metal Gear flew from the hangar and into space.

She rapidly approached Earth's atmosphere, along with several other fighters. From the Virtual Reality cameras, she could see a large island fortress with ground troops crawling all over the place. Her own shuttles were unloading armies of armored troopers and tanks. Enemy aircraft were pouring out of the base's hangars, and heading straight for her. She pressed the trigger, and shot the fighters out of the sky.

Rachel maneuvered the Metal Gear into a trio of incoming fighters, and shot a flurry of hellfire missiles at them. She looked from a rear camera, and saw an empty heliport. She decided that would be a good place to land, and set the mech down.

Rachel pulled out her codec, and dialed a code. "Anyone there?" she asked.

"I'm here," Cree responded.

"Good. I'm in the eastern heliport. Make sure no one sabotages Metal Gear."

"Don't worry, I'm sending a recovery squad. You know where Father is?"

"Yeah, but what about the Delightful Children?"

"They tried to run but…" Cree paused before saying more. "They won't be giving any trouble. Ever."

"I see." Rachel smiled, and signed off. She ran through the thick green of the jungle, taking down any enemy troopers stupid enough to encounter her. Then, from a distance, she could see a large structure on the volcano.

Back in the shores, Cree got a fire trooper in a chokehold, and used him as a shield as she fired bursts from her M4. The other ninjas were busy in other parts of the island, leading KND armies to victory. So far, they tore apart Father's infantry and elite troops, no they had to deal with dozens of tanks and Teen Ninja who remained loyal.

Cree got a grenade, pulled the pin, and threw it at a nearby tank. The explosive flew to the inner compartment, and blew the tank to bits. Already she was growing tired of fighting for a power hungry child. By if there's any reason she stayed, it's because Father never gave her this chance. He will fall this day, Cree decided.

Nigel took out his binoculars, and zoomed in on the volcano. From here, he could see Rachel heading into the structure, where she will confront Father. He knew that for all her skill, she had no chance of beating him alone. He shouted orders at his solders, and ordered them to assist their leader. As he donned his anti-flame suit, he knew that this was Father's last stand.

Rachel walked through a hallway with bizarre pictures hanged on the wall. They depicted the world in flames, the Delightful Children, and Rachel burning. When this was over, she will make this place KND's new headquarters, and have Father stuffed as a trophy.

Father watched as his greatest enemy was approaching his chamber. Before, he only cared about getting kids into their place. Now he realized that he HAD to take down Rachel. If allowed to roam free, she would begin a reign of shadows and death unlike anyone has ever seen before. He looked at a portrait of his children, and clenched his fist.

"_For you_," he thought.

Rachel knocked down the doors just as Father looked away from the portrait. Before he could do anything, she fired a burst of pressurized water from her rifle. The water was devastating on Father, who staggered back. She continued to fire bursts of water at him.

"Had enough?" Rachel taunted.

Father looked up at her. "No, you know Rolf was right about you. Both of us, we just wanted to make one better than the other. But now, you want power and for what? A future of hopelessness?" He fired a flurry of flame at her, but it didn't even singe her.

"What's wrong? Can't burn me?" Rachel downed a bottle of alcohol, and fired more water at him. "I'm wearing fake fireproof skin and clothing, you can shoot fire all you want, it won't do a thing." Rachel pressed a button on her rifle, and the water turned to ice. She laughed insanely as Father fought for his life. "You see, I had a bit of a revelation." She bent down to look at Father in the eyes. "When I was about to be decommissioned, I was so scared. But when the day came, I had an army of insurgents."

"Is there a point to this?" Father asked. He coughed violently, he puked out bodily fluids and blood. It was clear he wasn't going to last long.

"Before that fateful day, I went to some people. They were some of you former troopers. Anyway, they wanted revenge, and helped me take the KND. After that, when most of them sided with me, I recruited teens." Rachel got up, and had her rifle pointed at Father's head. "Now look at me, if I win, the world will be mine to control." Rachel slowly got her finger on the trigger and pulled it.

Nigel and his team stormed into the building. But the deed was done. Father lay down on the floor, unmoving. Rachel was looking down on him, no emotion on her eyes. As Nigel approached her, he could see malice in her eyes. He wondered, has she changed once again?

"You alright?" Nigel asked. He reached out to touch her, but she pushed him aside.

"I'm fine," Rachel answered. "Get everything from the moon base, this is Command from now on."

Nigel shrugged. "If you say so." As they walked away from the scene, Rachel realized something. Father used to be KND's greatest enemy. Imagine what she could do to Rolf.


	4. Conduct Unbecoming

Conduct unbecoming

Ed was leading a squad of six to eight Urban Rangers through a swampy land. They had received intel that Fanny had set up a base in Zanzibarland, and that Rachel was coming in for an inspection. Rolf had assigned Ed for this mission, and dropped them off in a nearby beach, which had low security.

"What are we here for Sergeant?" a trooper asked.

Ed turned to face the trooper. "The commander said that Rachel McKenzie would be here for an inspection. And we're here to apprehend her."

"We're here to get her?" another ranger asked. "But that's suicide!"

"Doesn't matter."

"Maybe you don't understand, even without her guards, she'll tear us apart."

Ed grabbed the trooper by the lapels of his jacket. He slapped him across the face. "Get a hold of yourself man! She won't get up, because we won't give her the chance." Ed let go of him, and reached into his pocket. He showed the item to his team. "This is a specialized form of tranquilizer fluid, one shot of this and she'll never wake up."

Rachel walked out of the shuttle, her black trench coat flowing in the wind. The base seemed well built enough, but she would be the judge of that. Fanny was standing in front of her, with a group of elite Haven troopers.

"Ma'am!" Fanny saluted. The Haven troopers soon followed.

"At ease Fanny," Rachel said. The group relaxed and went by her side. "When did you build this?"

"Actually it was already built," Fanny said. "We just upgraded and gave the place a good scrubbing. The previous owners of the base left us presents, 27 bipedal tanks armed and ready to launch."

"Bipedal tanks?"

"Yes, like the one we built, only with two legs." Fanny showed her into a hanger, and flipped a switch. A gigantic green, armored, mech was standing before them, with many more behind it. "What do you think?"

A large grin was forming on Rachel's face. "Transport one to my base, I want it mass produced."

Ed looked up, and saw a massive helicopter carrying what appeared to be a two legged robot. The chopper was rapidly leaving the island, and from afar Ed could see Rachel on the chopper. Ed growled in frustration, so much for the mission.

Rachel was in the chopper's cargo hold, carrying the Metal Gear. Then she noticed movement in the bushes. Enemies, she suspected. She wasn't taking no chances. Rachel grabbed a Stinger launcher, and took aim.

A trooper noticed something rapidly approaching them.

"Rocket!" he shouted. The group scattered before the projectile hit. A massive explosion soon followed.

Rachel, satisfied, lowered the launcher. She saw through the scope who she had just shot. Rolf has sent some of his best men, possibly to try and capture her. Oh well, she thought, another failed mission for the Urban Rangers.

Ed quickly got to his senses. He could hear the sounds of tanks mobilizing and dogs barking in the distance. His team recovered, Ed led them away from the scene. There would be another chance to catch her, there would be.

3 years later

The seventeen year old Rachel was stood on the Mother Base, smoking a cigar. Shortly after setting up the Zanzibarland base, the U.N. has officially recognized the KND as a terrorist organization, but was a U.S. ally. She recruited child solders from Iraq or Cambodia, or elite adult troopers from Russia. In addition to being the KND leader, she was also a member f the CIA. Thanks to her, she ended the Middle Eastern war, and apprehended Osama Bin Laden.

Most of her old members remained, several were dead or disappeared. She had spies in every government of the world, some as leaders. She had Kuki in China, Wally as the australian president, and Nigel as Great Britain's prime minister. She still had Fanny and Cree by her side, seeing them as her only friends. For the past three years, they had been though war and pain, never leaving her side.

Rachel dropped the cigar, and stepped on it. She walked away from the window, and dropped to her bed. As Cree said, she has changed several times. The first is when she overthrew 72. She wondered if he was still alive, the last she heard, he formed a mercenary group. Just another group to crush under her heel.

"Time for my meds," Rachel said, opening a pill bottle. In the final days of the Iraq war, she had received an illness. The doctors said that is was a unique genetic disease, the only way to keep it in check was to constantly take pills every hour of her possibly decreasing life.

A psychiatrist was sent to check up on her, to test her mental health. According to him, she had difficulty of keeping her emotions in check, her anger especially. When she read the results, she invited him to her house. Then, after two hours of passion, she pulled out a pistol and shot him point blank in the head. She made no effort to hide her crime, but she got away with it.

This sent a clear message to anyone who opposed her. She could do anything she wanted to, and get away with it. Her war on Rolf raged on, resources rapidly depleting. When she was finished with him, then the age of fear will truly begin. Where she, with her allies by her side, will create a new world order in her own image.


	5. Flashback Chapter: Recovery

Flashback Chapter: Recovery

Rachel and Jillian were walking down the hallway of Peach Creek High. After a failed attempt to kidnap the sister of an Urban Ranger commander, she decided to take things into her own hands. With the elite Haven commander, Jillian by her side, she can't possibly lose. To the Peach Creek students, they were just kids stuck in school. No one suspected a thing, perfect for their mission.

"Who's the target?" Rachel asked.

"Nicole Madison," Jillian answered. "Did you forget?"

"No. I've just been so busy that it takes longer to find remember her name. Her older brother, Roy, where is he?"

"He's leading a fleet in Japan, against Kuki. But there's nothing she can handle."

"I wouldn't count on that. Roy Madison's skill has taken out twenty of our bases. He has even convinced some of our own to defect."

They opened the doors to the cafeteria, got their lunches, and sat down in a nearby table. From here, they could see the Eds, Kevin, Sarah, and Jonny all at a table. Ed, the brute of the trio, had his arm around the target. This wasn't unknown to them, Nicole has been seeing him ever since Fanny was captured in the failed prom assualt.

"Can't believe she's with him," Jillian snickered. "What does she see in him?"

"I don't know," Rachel said. "Maybe she sees him a source of protection."

"Then we've got a problem." Then, the bell rung. The two got up, and left with the crowd of kids.

Nearby, Sarah was watching Rachel and Jillian leaving. She didn't know what they was doing here, but it can't be good. She walked towards Ed and Nicole.

"Ed, I've gotta talk to you," Sarah said.

"What's up sis?" Ed said, drinking a soda.

"Rachel's here."

Ed suddenly spit out his soda, covering Sarah and Nicole in it. "What! What do you mean she's here?!"

"Oh crap," Nicole said. "I thought it would be over, what with Fanny captured."

Sarah looked at the trembling Nicole. "Just goes to show you KND never gives up. And the other girl is Jillian, the Haven trooper commander. Cam's former number 2."

"Wondered what happened to him?" Ed wondered.

"He's in that old CIA prison in Cuba. Anyway, do you know why they're here Nicole?"

Nicole pulled out a disc from her pack. "Maybe this, Roy gave it to me before he left. It has the plans for something called Arsenal."

Sarah staggered back. "Did you say Arsenal?"

"Yeah."

Sarah grabbed Nicole by the arm and quickly walked away. "Oh shit, I thought Jonny got rid of every trace."

Rachel walked out of class, brushing aside students. She knew that Sarah was aware of her presence. She must have called for backup. But if she and Jillian were quick, they would have both Nicole and the last Arsenal disc.

Rachel threw the door open, only to find herself facing against the three Eds. All three were carrying M4s and Stingers, and wearing Jetpack armor.

"Your reign of terror ends now!" Ed yelled. Ed fired a HEAT round from his launcher, only to have it destroyed by Rachel in mid air, with just a wave of her hand. "What the? Double-D, what the hell was that?"

"Umm…Ed," Double-D began. "There's a rumor that Rachel has ESP, through experiments and murders of psychics."

"And that rumor is now confirmed to be true." Rachel bowed, and force pushed the trio. Eddy tried to get up, but Rachel reached out and crushed his armor's systems. In just one minute, three armored Eds were taken out.

Sarah and Nicole were watching the scene from behind a dumpster. Sarah was about to call for help when she noticed Rachel smiling in her direction.

"Nicole?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah?" Nicole asked.

"I want you to run as fast as you can." Sarah threw a Flashbang grenade, stunning the two KND operatives. As Nicole ran, Sarah could feel herself being pulled towards the KND leader. Before she knew it, she was suspended in mid air.

"What should we do with her?" Jillian asked.

Rachel gave it some thought. "I think we should-"

In the blink of an eye, Ed flew towards the group and snatched Sarah. Jillian pulled out her M63, trying to blow him out of the sky. But the Ed went too far, eventually escaping their radars.

Rachel checked her radar, and saw that Nicole and the other Eds were gone. Frustrated, she sent a flag pole into the direction of a moving car. The impact caused the engine to ignite, obliterating the car and it's occupants.

Present Day

Rachel, drenched in sweat, paused. It has been a long time since she has used her psychic talents, due to her being gravely injured in a battle with the Eds. But now, she had fully healed, and acquired new powers. Lightning can now be shot from her fingertips, flash-frying anyone who stood in her way. She got up and walked to a nearby refreshment station.

"The tide has turned," she thought. "Rolf continues to gain new allies, while we have few. We are on even grounds, but not for long." That fact brought a smile to her face, as she crushed the gym with gravity.


	6. Kuki’s fall

Kuki's fall

Kuki Sanban watched from her window, filled with pride, her troops policing the streets. Ever since she has taken control, the Yakuza and street gangs were purged, and the people were convinced not to rebuild them. As for the ninja, a little arsenic laced food would end them rather quickly. And finally, a fleet of Urban Ranger battle cruisers were trying to enter Japan.

"Fools," Kuki said under her breath. "Once we rally with the Winter Corporation and the Ace pilot Hoagie met, we'll be unstoppable." She laughed when her aide came in. Angered, she grabbed her by the neck and asked, "What is it?"

"Umm…Rachel is here to see you."

On cue, the KND leader let herself in. "Good to see you Kuki."

Immediately, Kuki let go of the squirming secretary. "Good to see you Rachel. So what's this about?"

"Australia has been taken over. Wally's okay, just a few bruises."

"Oh thank goodness."

"But they're coming for Japan."

Kuki gestured out to the sea. "They've been coming at us for months. But I've noticed that they're finally stepping up."

Rachel got up, grabbing some sushi as well. "Good luck to you, Sanban. You're gonna need it."

Roy Madison was on the deck of the Missouri when he received a report. He went to the command center, turned on the receiver, and waited for a response.

"Do you read me Roy?" Rolf asked.

"Yes sir," Roy responded. "Do we have a go ahead."

"Yes, proceed with the mission. The liberation of Japan will commence, and when you find Kuki Sanban, show no mercy."

Roy signed off, and sent the order. All ships were to approach Japan's fortresses and destroy them. O civilians were not to be injured or killed, but Kuki was ordered to be shot on sight.

Kuki noticed the Urban Ranger ships rapidly approaching. When a guard ordered a cruiser sent to investigate, the rangers struck first. A ship fired a shell at the trooper, killing him and destroying the dock he was standing on. More shell rained down on docks and command posts, even reaching as far as the front gates of her palace.

"Oh shit!" Kuki exclaimed. She went out the door, and was instantly flanked by two troopers.

"Empress Sanban," a trooper began. "They reached the city limits!"

"What?! Are they coming to get me?"

"It seems that way." He reached for a cell phone, and handed it to Kuki. "It's the Supreme Commander."

Kuki grabbed it, and held it to her ear. "What is it?"

"The blasted rangers are taking Japan from all over!" Rachel screamed. "And it seems Tokyo isn't going to last for much longer. And on top of that, those idiots we call citizens are helping them kill KND troopers!"

"Damn." Kuki paused for a second, thinking. "Can you do an extraction?"

"We've already got fifty Hind-D choppers heading you way. I won't let them get you Kuki, I promise."

She signed off, and ran to a waiting Stryker. She got in the rear, and took off. Angry town folk threw rocks at the tank, but she responded with a volley of bullets.

Roy was nearby leading a squad when he saw Kuki's tank. He wasn't about to let her get away. "Someone get that tank!"

Urban Rangers took aim with RPGs, and fired. The projectiles missed the tank, and it continued to speed off. Roy got in a jeep, and went after her. Kuki's tank was fast, but Roy's jeep was faster. On the tank's turret, Kuki came out, aiming a rocket launcher.

"Eat this Urban Scum!" Kuki yelled. The missile flew from the launcher, and to the jeep, consuming it in a ball of fire. Just when she was about to get back inside, Roy grabbed her by the hair.

"You're not going anywhere," Roy said. He pulled out his handcuffs, and was about to place them on when Kuki kicked him in the balls. "SHIT!"

Unbeknownst to Roy, Kuki had already reached her destination. A Hind was landing next to the tank, and the crew was already boarding it. Kuki pulled out her stun gun, and shocked Roy into unconisouness. When Roy woke up, he was all alone, though Japan was liberated from the KND.

Back on the moon base, in her throne room, Rachel was watching the scene unfold via telepathy.

"Roy, for all his accomplishments, feels empty," Rachel thought. "He's perfect for the project." She pressed a button on her seat, and a Haven trooper came into the room.

"Yes Supreme Commander?" he asked.

"Have you located 72 yet?"

"We have." The trooper directed her attention to a monitor, showing the recorded exploits of Number 72, her would-be successor. "He is going by the codename Big Boss, and is living up to it. He has sabotaged countless Metal Gear units, stolen top-secret equipment, and has amassed an army half our size. He's in Costa Rica right now, fighting our Peace Corps."

Number 72, also known as Big Boss, was standing on a platform overlooking the Mother Base. They had raised the oil rig from the sea, and were now setting it up to be habitable. They had received intel that Rachel had sent her "Peace Corps" to take Costa Rica, which had been said to contain an advanced Metal Gear. So far, nothing had been found.


	7. Rebellion

Rebellion

Cree, smoking a cigarette, gazed at New York in all it's urban glory. The towers were tall, the streets were filled with cars, and children played in playgrounds near their apartments. There had been a time where she hated kids, but now, Cree feels a deep sense of longing…and pity. Pity that eventually they will be recruited by Rachel, the megalomaniac leader of the KND.

"This shouldn't be happening," Cree said.

"But it has to."

Cree turned to see Abigail suddenly in the room. She was in her usual sneaking suit outfit, but without the combat vest or extra armor.

"Rachel gave me they week off if you're wondering." She looked up, twirling a revolver as she stared at Cree. "What about you?"

"You won't believe it, but I got a month off." Cree then turned back to the window. "Rachel is getting less stable, and is even sicker than before."

Abigail then holstered her revolver. She pulled out a cigar, and lit up. "I've seen her you know, and she does not look go, even though she's been cured. Black hair and grey skin doesn't look good on her, not to mention those weird yellow eyes."

"The dark side." Cree turned to Abigail, her hands on her sister's shoulders. "Abby, don't end up like her."

Abigail shrugged her off. "Don't worry sis. Besides, I need to do a few errands. Can you help me out?"

"I got nothing else to do." Cree followed Abigail as they walked out, doubt still in her mind.

Cree followed Abigail into the Winters Corporation headquarters. A organization based on the KND, their leaders, Jennifer and Alexis Winters, joined them in their conquest. Their specialty in weapons were ice based, utilizing cryogenic rifles.

"What could you possibly do for these guys?" Cree asked. "Don't they usually do things on their own?"

"Yeah, but they say they need us for this assignment," Abigail answered.

Showing the guards their ID tags, the sisters walk into an elevator. A camera was mounted on the wall next to them, watching their every move. This made Cree nervous, believing that Rachel is watching her as well. She calmed down a bit as they reached the top floor of the building, where Jennifer was waiting.

"Good to see you Abby," Jennifer greeted. She turned to see Cree, and smiled. "And I see you brought company. How is Rachel doing by the way?"

"All right," Cree answered. She then noticed a trace of lust in Winters' eyes. Jennifer and her sister were known to be bisexual, and Cree had just found herself in their crosshairs. "Though I'll admit, she's getting…unstable."

"Yes I agree completely." She sat back on her chair, and poured herself a cup of wine. "Rachel has always been very tenacious, violent, rude, and destructive. Ever since that little rebellion, she's done nothing but cause chaos and death. Which is why I called you and a few friends."

Jennifer pressed a button on her chair, and the doors flew wide open. Before Cree's startled eyes, Rolf, Number 72, Roy and Nicole Madison, and the Eds came into the room. Cree turned to Abigail, who didn't look surprised to see the enemy come in.

"What are they doing here?" Cree asked. She looked at Jennifer and Abigail. "What's going on?"

"She who wears teen ninja armor, hear Rolf out," Rolf said. "Rolf has spoken with the Winters, and have come to a decision."

"Which is?"

"Sis," Abigail said. "We're going to take down Rachel. It's time someone teach her a lesson."

"What? It's not like that I don't agree with you, but she'll tear us apart."

"I would have agreed on you there," Nicole said. "But we think we found a weakness." Pulling out a holoprojector, it showed specs for a suit, Rolf said, that could destroy Rachel and her nightmare.

"What makes you think this will go unnoticed?" Cree sat down, and looked up at Rolf. "What makes you think this can be done?"

"We just have to take that chance," Rolf said. "If we don't, that monster won't stop until the entire universe in under her control."

"Besides," 72 said. "She probably already suspects. Fanny gave me Rachel's diary, it was filled with bits and pieces of info about the alliance." Reaching into his pocket, 72 pressed a button on his phone.

Back on the moon base, Rachel sensed something in New York. She couldn't quite get the gist of it, but the best she could get is that somewhere in that city, a rebellion was born. The time has come, to unleash her plans. Thinking quickly, Rachel sent a telepathic message to operatives in Cuba, to release Cameron Hunter from his chamber. It was time to see what Project Arsenal could do.

Nigel Uno picked up his cell phone. Showing it to his team, he asked, "Do you know what this is?"

"We all do," Kuki said. "It's time."

"Finally," Hoagie said. "I thought it would never come."

"Well," Wally began. "Rachel's been in power too long. It's time we knocked her down."

Nigel raised his rifle in the air, the others followed suit. This, they decided, would be their final mission.

Rolf looked at Cree, still doubtful about everything. Looking at Abigail, he think quickly.

"Rolf understands if you don't wish to join," He said. "But Rachel must be taken down."

"All right Rolf," Cree said. Standing up, she stared at him in the eyes. "Give me my mission."


	8. Suspicion

Suspicion

Rachel stormed into the room, lighting already forming around her hands. The technicians didn't bother to look up, best to look away when she's in a bad mood. The KND intelligence agency was supposed to find information confirming the existence of a possible rebel faction within their group, but nothing has come up.

"Didn't anyone find anything?" Rachel roared.

"Umm…we didn't find anything ma'am," a tech said. "None of your warning flags have be tripped. But there was illegal information requested by the Winter Corporation, but that's all. Everything is in top order."

Angered, Rachel grabbed the technician by the neck, and threw him at a chalkboard, breaking his back and neck. She then turned, ready to inflict her fury on the other incompetents. But Chad was standing there, arms crossed.

"Nothing yet?" he asked.

"No signs yet," Rachel said. "But there will be soon. I know it." Pulling out a canteen, she continued. "It happened in New York."

"I believe you, what with your talents and all."

Rachel downed the drink, and threw it at a tech, bouncing it off his head. "72 and Rolf are involved, the Eds and Winters might have a position in the leadership."

"The Winters?"

"They requested information concerning my health, locations of our bases, and Hunter's status. Reason of which rebels would need to know. And I know something that will remedy that." Snapping her fingers, a massive, hulking, armored brute carrying a large rifle came into the room. Chalky white skin, massive muscular arms, long blonde hair, and red eyes were prominent features on Cameron Hunter. "Hunter, go talk to the sisters. I want them alive."

Alexis was watching Jennifer typing on the keyboard, bored out of her mind. Then, the cell phone on Jennifer's belt chirped. She pressed a button, and held it to her ear.

"Yes?" Jennifer asked.

"I'm coming to get you."

Confused, Jennifer hanged up. She returned the phone to her belt, and went back to work.

"Who was that sis?" Alexis asked.

"Not sure," Jennifer answered. "Sort of sound like…" Suddenly, a memory popped up in her head. Getting up, she grabbed Alexis by the arm, and ran out of the office.

"What's going on?"

Ignoring her question, Jennifer grabbed a radio, and made an announcement over the intercom. "Attention all Winters employees! Please exit the building immediately! This is not a drill! All security personnel please report to the top floor at once!" Grabbing a nearby gun, she went to the heliport, where a helicopter awaited.

Just as the entered the chopper, a large brute, out of nowhere, came right at them. Jennifer and Alexis were thrown from the chopper, and against the wall. He picked the broken transport, and threw it at the sisters. Jennifer picked up her sister, and dodged the incoming projectile.

Rachel laughed insanely as she watched Cameron chase the sisters. Chad watched her with disgust. Walking away, he numbered his options. On the one hand, he could stay, being ordered around by a power-hungry maniac. On the other, he can join Rolf and the others. Chad looked at a statue of Rachel, and made his decision.

Guards fired cryo bullets at the massive Cameron, but he shrugged them off. The little white haired girls are getting away, and these small troopers think they can stop him. Using the power Rachel granted him, he flash fried the entire security detail. He continued to go after the sisters, smashing doors and troopers along the way.

At last, eh had them in a corner. Jennifer was holding Alexis close to her, trying to protect her. Cameron smiled, and raised his fist. Laughing, he brought it down, only to have it blocked by Cree.

"No you don't!" Cree screamed. Still clinging to Cameron's fist, she pulled out a stun baton, and stuck at Cameron. The brute tried to grab Cree, but the Teen Ninja was too quick for him.

"Stay still!" he growled. Exhausted, he paused. Bad mistake for him. Before he knew it, Cree knocked him into dreamland.

Back in the moonbase, Chad watched Rachel beating technicians over Cameron's defeat. He walked away from Rachel's sight, and reached the Global Positioning Computer. Quickly tapping the keyboard, Chad sent a message to 72. Sighing, Chad pulled out a bomb, set the timer, and took a ship out of the base.

Rachel continued screaming at the technicians when she felt something. Somewhere in the base, she knew, bombs were ticking away. There was one way they could be there: Traitors!

"Get bomb squads to search the base," Rachel ordered. Two officers saluted, and left to carry out her orders.

Cree watched guards escort Cameron into the prison holds. The Winter sister weren't hurt, a major KND operative was captured, and Rachel didn't suspect a thing. Suddenly, her phone chirped. She pressed a button, and answered.

"Yes?" She asked.

"You there Cree?"

"Yeah, I can hear you, Boss."

"Good, because you need to know this."

"Know what?"

"I think Sector-V is part of the rebellion."

Cree almost coughed up. How could she have known that, with all the hard work she did to hide the evidence. "What makes you so sure? They were with you when you came to power."

"I know, but there had been reports that they are getting dissatisfied with my position. If I were you, I'd keep a close eye on Abby, make sure nothing…unfortunate happens to her."

"Are you threatening my family?"

"Does it matter? Anyway, I know you won't disobey. Be on the look out, over and out."

She signed off, Cree placed the phone on the floor, and smashed it into pieces.


	9. Peach Creek invasion

Peach Creek invasion

Number 23, Virginia Sims, was on a cruiser on route to Peach Creek, followed closely by a small fleet of modified Scampers and Jailer transports. These ships were given major refitting, and now carried hundreds of Mosouittoh and Doh-Doh ships armed and ready to go.

"How long until we reach destination?" Virginia asked.

A Teen Ninja, Brandon Jefferson, answered her question. "Six minutes, we'll be there in no time. Are you sure this is right?"

"What do you mean? You were there in the chambers, you didn't say a word."

"I know but-"

Virginia placed a finger on his mouth, silencing him. "You know as well as I do what will happen if we disobey Rachel." She then went back to the window, in time to see incoming missiles.

From the ground, Urban Ranger second-in-command Brenda Griffin watched the missiles bounce off the ships harmlessly. They had received word that KND was to launch an assualt on Peach Creek, the main base of the Urban Rangers. Thinking quickly, they had set up high walls with mounted turrets, evacuated the civilian population , and had emergency escape transports if things got bad.

"This can not be happening," Brenda said. Grabbing her binoculars, she could see the ships landing. Their ramps opening, Hippy-Hop rabbit mechs and Doh-Doh scout ships flooded out of the larger cruisers, followed closely by waves of troops.

Yelling a battle cry, Brenda drew her rail gun, and began shooting down the mechs. Her own troops butted heads with those of the KND, throwing punches or shooting at them. Urban Rangers wearing powered suits took on the Teen Ninja, and quickly dispatched them. Determined to find the commander, Brenda took a speeder bike, and plowed through KND troopers.

From the safety of the moonbase, Chad could see the battle via telescreen. Tommy was standing next to him, staring at the screen.

"Rachel started her attack?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah," Chad answered. "And at this rate, we might win."

"I just hope Brenda will last long enough to escape."

Looking at the screen, Chad hoped so too. Just another reason for Rachel to be taken down.

Firing electro-magnetic bullets at incoming fighters, Brenda searched the field. It was complete carnage, bodies lay in lonely graves, wrecks of mechs were everywhere, and smoke seemed to cover the entire town. Then, far to the east, she could see some kind of fortress with the KND flag.

"Worth checking out," Brenda said to herself. Getting back on her bike, she drove off, mowing down troopers as she went.

Rolf squeezed the trigger, and downed a squad of elite Teen Ninja. His forces were tiring, and KND was gaining the upper ground. Before long, Peach Creek will be over run. Grabbing the radio from his belt, Rolf made an announcement.

"Urban Rangers," Rolf began. "We have fought long and hard to protect Peach Creek. But we're out numbered and out gunned. All personnel are to evacuate in the shuttles. Rolf repeats, all personnel are to evacuate in the shuttles." Rolf placed the radio back on his belt, and fled the battlefield.

Listening to Rolf's message, the Urban Ranger army began to fall back. Brenda, still on the speeder bike, began to go in the other direction. Troops and technicians filled up the transports, but the ships managed to take off. Brenda got off her bike, and jumped onto Rolf's shuttle.

"You okay?" Rolf asked.

"I'm fine," Brenda said. "But the commander…"

"Forget the commander." Rolf grabbed Brenda's shoulders, and shook her. "Don't you see? We're outnumbered."

"But we still have a chance."

"A chance to get killed? A chance to be Rachel's slave? Rolf is sorry, but he can't risk the safety of his army."

"I understand."

Rolf looked at his lieutenant, defeat in her eyes. "Rolf will tell you what, show him where this commander is."

Virginia watched the shuttles escape Peach Creek. She tried to have them shot down, but they seem to be using an advanced shield generator. Nothing, not even a Hippy-Hop, can take them down. All she can do now is inform Rachel of Peach Creek's destruction. Just as she was about to make that call, a shuttle blew apart the wall, and flew inside.

"What the fuck!" Virginia exclaimed. Seeing squads coming to assist her, she grabbed a trooper's grenade launcher, and fired. The grenade hit it's mark, but didn't do much damage.

The gunship fired a volley of bullets, killing everyone except Virginia. Rolf jumped off of the ship, and in front of Virginia.

"Oh crap." Virginia dropped her launcher, and made a run for it. Rolf was much quicker than her, so she didn't make it far. He grabbed her, and slung her over his shoulder. "Let me go!"

"Rolf can not make that request," Rolf said. Grabbing a rope ladder, he climbed up, and set Virginia into a small cell in the shuttle. "That will hold you, at least until we get back to base."

"Base? But we destroyed your base!"

"Ah, but you destroyed the _old_ base. Rolf has anticipated this attack, and has set up a new command center."

The shuttle flew off in the sunset, it's destination a mystery.


	10. Flashback Chapter: Recruiting

Flashback Chapter: Recruiting

Rolf was working on his fields, plowing the dirt and throwing seeds into the soil. He pulled out a water bucket, and lightly filled the dirt with water. Around him, Urban Rangers and Wee-Roaches were doing the same thing. If there's one thing Rolf liked more than earning badges, it would be farming.

"This soil will grow fine crops," Rolf thought. "At least Rolf hopes so."

Looking up at the sun, Rolf swiped the sweat off his forehead. It had been several months now since the Urban Rangers have gotten more members. Nowadays, Urban Rangers need to do ore than moving lawns. They need to be able to fight, hack into computer networks, know hot to fly cruisers, that sort of thing. Rumor has it that the Kids Next Door was coming to Peach Creek, no doubt to take the entire organization that Rolf built.

"Rolf will never give up the rangers to them. He will die fighting to keep them away."

Space, a cold void surrounding the universe. Just several thousand miles from planet Earth was it's moon, and on it was the KND headquarters. An entire organization dedicated to protecting kids worldwide, now with darker intentions. Within it's command center, Rachel, Numbuh 362, sat on her black-hued throne.

Pressing a button on her throne, her lieutenant Cree Lincoln came in. Clad in Battle Ready Armor, Cree helped her gain complete control lover the KND, even when she turned thirteen.

"Yes boss?" Cree asked.

Pointing to a map of Peach Creek, Rachel said, "Do you know what this place is?"

"Yeah, Peach Creek. Word is that you've got you sights set on a group there."

"Word is that you're right." Jumping off the throne, Rachel went closer to the map. "There's also a rival group stationed in Lemonbrook, the Haven army. But we'll get the rangers first."

"I know plenty about them. Abby hired them to rescue several agents from Father. None of them had a scratch on them."

"That good huh?"

"Yeah, and it was their first actual mission."

Rachel grabbed her coat. "I think it's time we meet them."

Back in the cul-de-sac, it was nighttime, and Double-D was looking at the heavens with his telescope.

"Interesting," he said, looking at a shooting star. Writing down notes, Double-D continued to look at the stars. Using ancient 'star reading,' he was able to make out a prophecy the stars were predicting. "A powerful group will attempt to take the world…a melon-head will assist, but betray the group…three beings and a ninja will defeat the dark one." Suddenly, a rapidly moving object was seen through the lenses. Thinking quickly, Double-d pulled out his phone.

"Who is there?" Rolf asked.

"I know it's late, but we've got a KND ship coming right at us!"

"Say no more, Rolf will be there!"

Jumping off of his bed, Rolf pressed a button, activating his Urban Ranger SWAT armor. The button also triggered an alarm, alerting all Urban Rangers to the area. APCs drove to the spot technicians believe the ship will land, Hind gunships were circling the skies. As the KND shuttle was landing, Rolf took aim with his rifle. His second in command, Brenda Griffin, and his troops soon followed.

The shuttle landed, it's ramp extended. Urban Rangers watched as a young dark-skinned girl, wearing some kind of ninja armor, came out of the shuttle. She was closely followed by a smaller, but stunning, blonde girl. The blonde gave Rolf a chill, as if she was radiating some kind of dark force. Both came towards him, and the blonde extended her hand.

"You must be Rolf," she said.

Greeting her with a handshake, Rolf said, "Yes, I am Rolf, son of a sheppard."

"Well, I am Rachel McKenzie, leader of the Kids Next Door."

Kids Net Door. Again, those words sent a chill down Rolf's spine. "What is it that you want, Rachel?"

"Aren't you going to invite us into your personal quarters? It is, after all, a social call."

Lowering his weapon, both Rolf and Brenda lead the two KND warriors inside the Urban Ranger center. Within Rolf's personal sanctum, Rachel took a sip of her tea. Rolf had already offered Cree some Earl-Gray, but turned it down.

"What is it that you want with Rolf, headmaster of the KND?" Rolf asked.

Looking at her assistant, Rachel said, "Cree, why don't you explain?"

"Gladly," Cree said. Looking at Rolf, she began. "As you know, the KND is a powerful organization, perhaps the most superior to all else. I myself was a member, until I turned thirteen."

"You can only be a kid to stay in the group," Brenda said.

"Yes. But Rachel has changed the rules, when her successor, Numbuh 72, tired to kill her. She has invited me back into the organization, and I accepted, bringing the entire Teen Ninja unit with me. As a result, we have expanded our reaches, and merged with many groups."

"You don't mean-?" Rolf asked.

"Yes," Rachel said. "We would like for you to join us."

Rolf was done here. "No."

A dark shadow came over Rachel's face. "No?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because Rolf knows the truth about 72." Behind him, Numbuh 72, wearing combat gear, came into the room. Both Rachel and Cree gasped at the sight. "He told Rolf everything."

Rachel gulped. "Everything?"

"Everything," 72 said. Pointing to the exit, he added, "Now get out of here, before we open fire."

Rolf and 72 led the two KND leaders to their ship, keeping their weapons at the ready.

Before she got aboard, Rachel said, "You refuse to join us. It's now war between us."

With that, her shuttle took off. 72 looked at Rolf, who was staring at the night time sky.

"What now?" 72 asked.

"Rachel has declared war on us," Rolf said. "No doubt Haven is going to join her in her plot. KND may have the upper hand now, but we will take them down."

In Lemonbrook High, Rachel and Cree were meeting Cameron Hunter.

"So you want me to do what?" Cameron asked.

"Steal a ship Brenda Griffin has requested," Rachel said. "It's a warship, maybe the greatest ever built. With it, we can easily beat Rolf." Looking at a shrouded figure, she continued. "And besides, we've got a friend. A neglected friend of Rolf's."

Stepping out of the shadows, Johnny 2x4, now the Gourd, gave Rachel a disc. A disc for Arsenal Gear, the ultimate warship.


	11. Finale

Finale

TND operative 47 opened the doors to Rachel's throne room. Rachel seemed slightly stunned at the sight, but quickly regained her composure.

"What do you want?" Rachel asked.

"We've received word that Rolf is personally leading a battalion in Rome," 47 said. "Evaluating the situation, the amount of victories that Rolf has, and the current status of our hold on the world's governments, I think it's time."

Rachel got out of her throne, and strapped on her combat vest. "I concur. I think we need to give our old friend Rolf a surprise visit."

Of all the time he has fought, Rolf thought that this was the most toughest battle yet.

"Don't give up!" Rolf yelled.

Shooting at KND troopers, it seemed that Rolf's faction would win. Ever since the incident in Guatemala, the Urban Rangers expanded, becoming the United Militia. Made up of elite soldiers from around the world, and merged with the Winters group and TND, they are equal in size and strength. They also have the AI nano network, a.k.a. the System, that allows only members of the militia to use their own equipment, locking out anyone not a militiaman.

With the last trooper gunned down, Rome was liberated. Militiamen raised their rifles in the air, and cheered loudly. Rolf holstered his pistol, walked over to his personal chambers, and let himself drop on the bed. He was tired, of all the fighting and traveling around the world. Then, he noticed some movement behind him. He was not alone.

Rolf went for his pistol, but a massive headache over took him. Before long, he was held down by some unknown force. Looking up, Rolf was staring at a not so unknown face.

"Rachel," Rolf grumbled.

"The one and only," Rachel replied cheerfully. "And I see that you're having a bit of trouble."

"What do you want?"

"What do I want? Hmm." Rachel picked up Rolf, and stared into his eyes. " I think we need to talk." Rachel grabbed a crowbar, and struck Rolf in the back of the head.

Waking up, the first thing Rolf noticed was that they were in the moonbase. Bound to a chair, he glared in contempt at the KND leader. She was walking back and forth, toying with a syringe. Strange that no one else was around, for Rachel usually had interrogation technicians with her.

"I gave everyone the day off , if that's what you're wondering," Rachel said. "No one but us is here." Rolf noticed that she was wearing hardly anything, only a bra and small shorts that clung to her backside. Rachel walked up to Rolf, still toying with the syringe. "Why do you oppose me?"

"What?" Rolf asked.

"Why do you fight me? What do you hope to gain from opposing me?"

"A world, and a KND, free from you, you psychopathic BITCH!"

Rachel pulled out a knife from her sheath, and stabbed Rolf in the leg. He screamed loudly, trying to break free from is bonds. Rachel just laughed at his attempts.

"You've got some guts on you, boy. I like that." Holding the syringe close to his face, she continued. "Now for the questioning. I know you've got some spies in my organization. Who are they."

Rolf just spat in her face. "I'll never tell you bitch."

Rachel grabbed the handles of his wheelchair, and guided him to a secret tunnel. Looking around, Rolf noticed that the walls were covered with machinery.

"What do you think, commander of the Militia?"

Rolf kept quiet until they reached the moon's very center. The entire inside was hallowed, to allow space for the monstrosity before him. A gigantic, frightening, black armored robot was suspended by tempered steel rope.

"A project designed and supervised by me," Rachel said, pride in her voice. "It's basically a giant suit for me to wear. When outside it can grow bigger, reach about a height of forty-million feet. With it, I can easily tear the Earth apart. There was a prototype, but when we turned it on, it exploded. My squads are currently reconstructing it in California."

"Giant planet-killer robot, huh?" Rolf said.. "I suppose this is means the end of the war, with your physic talents."

"Yes, a giant shell to increase my abilities. With it, I will be able to finally assert my power over the world, then the universe." Grabbing the syringe, she held it close to Rolf's neck. "I will ask one more time, who are your spies?"

"I'm right here." Rachel turned to see Cree, wearing a bulky version of the Battle Ready Armor, standing behind her. "And by the way, you're not the only one with heavy weapons."

Tossing aside Rolf, Rachel activated her own Teen Ninja armor. "Cree. I suspected, but never thought you would be the one to betray me."

"Not just me. The Winters, TND, half of the R&D department, and the most of the Ninja units."

Circling her opponent, Rachel said, "So you got more than half of my organization against me?"

Cree smiled, grabbing her blade as she did. "That's right." Pressing a button on her suit, eight militia soldiers and five Teen Ninja ran to Cree's side. "Oh, and about that prototype, it's in our hands now."

Rachel just laughed. Drooping the syringe, she made a run for it, reaching the cockpit of the robot. Cree freed Rolf from his bonds, and watched in horror as the robot nightmare rose up.

Looking up at the ceiling, a ninja said, "This place is going to fall apart!"

Activating their accelerators, Cree and the ninjas carried the militiamen to the hangar. As the flew away from the base, Cree could see the mechanical being crawling out of the moon, destroying portions of it. Deactivating her suit, Cree slumped in defeat.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of," Rolf said. "We tried."

"No," Cree said. "There's one last option." Looking out the window, seven shuttles could be seen carrying a smaller version of the robot Rachel was using., which was growing ever larger. Re-activating her armor's space functions, Cree walked toward the door. Rolf tried to get up, but his wounded leg prohibited him from doing so. She opened it, quickly closed it, and flew towards the machine.

In the larger robot's inner counsel, Rachel hacked into the System's network. She went through the list of every trooper, every transport, and every weapon, the deactivated them. All around the world, militiamen could no longer shoot or fight.

Suddenly, the ship stopped moving. The pilot tried to find out what was going on, but to no avail.

"We've been locked out," he said. "I'm guessing Rachel took control. Cree's the only hope we've got left."

Nearing the robot, Cree noticed the ships carrying the robot stop. Rachel, she reasoned, must have hacked into the system. Despite being a part of Rolf's militia, Cree's suit isn't registered in the System. Opening a hatch, Cree flew inside the robot's skull case.

Rachel steered the robot to the Militia's headquarters, the U.N. building. The impact of her landing rock the entire city of London. Already, troopers were evacuating non-combative. Using non-registered weapons, they fired at the robot. The projectiles barley made a scratch. Then, she noticed that the Sector-V squad was among them.

Using her speech centers, she bellowed, "You traitors!"

"You're the traitor," Nigel yelled back. "you ignored everything that we stood for, and used it for your own greedy ends. It ends now!" Looking up, the sight he saw brought hope.

Rachel's HUD system alerted her to an incoming object: a robot approaching the Earth at a rate of 2000 mph. In a matter of moments, the robot blotted out the sun, plunging the entire planet to darkness. The robot flew faster, and slammed into the larger mech. The impact sent both machines into Washington D.C.

"Rachel!" Cree yelled through the speakers. "One way or another, this ends today."

Rachel said nothing, but shot a bolt of energy at Cree's robot. The bolt seared her chest armor, and fusing circuits. Despite her best efforts, Cree knew that her enemy has advantages in size, strength, greater energy reserves, and sheer brutality. It was only her righteous anger and knowing of what would happen is she fell that kept Cree on her feet.

"Don't give up, do you?" Rachel asked. "You never do, I know. Maybe when I'm done with you, maybe Abby should be-"

But she was cut off when Cree punched the large robot in the chest. It left a large, gaping hole, with some circuits and fuel pipelines shutting down. Repair robots immediately were dispatched to contain the damage. Rachel then extended her palm towards the ground, energy gathering in her hand.

"Give up," Rachel growled. "Or they die."

Cree hesitantly lowered her arms. Rachel fired twin magma bolts at the smaller robot. Cree's HUD pin-pointed that her systems were failing. Before long, the robot would crumble, leaving Rachel with the most powerful weapon on Earth. Rachel laughed as Cree got angry. Angry at Rachel's greed, her neglect of people's lives, and Rachel's threat against her little sister. Getting up, with a fury that surprised Rachel, Cree threw punch after punch, driving her to the northern reaches of the planet.

Using what was left of her power supply, Cree launched one, final energy blast at the larger robot. It hit it's mark, destroying most of the chest and stabilizers. Both robots fell to the ground, reverting back to their original sizes. With the destruction of Rachel's machine, KND troops and equipment began to fall silent, ending Rachel's grip on the planet.

Battered, broken, and bloody, Rachel crawled out of her robot. Cree walked out unscaved, save for small scratches on her armor. Pulling her gun out, she walked to her fallen enemy.

Aiming the gun, Cree growled, "Any last words?"

Rachel mad no effort to hide her contempt. "Go to hell."

A single bullet was fired, burring itself in Rachel's head. Brain matter and gray liquid splattered on Cree.

A single tear fell on her cheek. In her heart, Cree mourns the one who could have been her friend. Noting her eyelids were still open, Cree placed her fingers over Rachel's fore head, and closed them.

"Kids Next Door rule."

Cree walked away, not noticing a green substance comming out of Rachel's body.


End file.
